


Dawn of a New Era

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Past Character Death, Surprise Appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: It becomes a new era for both the Doctor and his wife Rose as well as the Spider-Man and Firestar as they deal with the mysterious Quentin Beck and they will have the arrivals of new Spider-Friend member Harley Keener as well as new companion Donna Noble!
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and this is the start of a new era for the Coexistenceverse. The second series, that is, and we shall begin with the rewrite of “Spider-Man: Far From Home” featuring the Spider-Friends and Doctor Who!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Spider-Man, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, The Avengers and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, Marvel, Sony Pictures and other owners. Doctor Who and all related characters and properties belong to the BBC. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, let's begin!!

At Intenco, Mexico, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived to find the area, the city, in ruins as they were called here to investigate.

Maria sighed before stating, “Nick, this was a tragedy, but it is not why we are here. What, are we fighting the weather now?”

“Locals said the cyclone had a face.” Nick replied.

“People see things when they are under stress. That does not mean that this is a start to some other big world ending.....”

She was cut off when a huge green gust of mist appeared in front of the two agents. Nick and Maria had their guns loaded as the mist cleared to find a man in a green, gold costume with a purple cape and globe for a mask. He unmasked himself to reveal himself to the two agents.

“Who are you?” the man asked Nick and Maria. The three looked to see a giant sand being attacking the city.

“You don't want any part of this.” the mysterious man told the two agents as he emitted green energy to fend of this giant sand being.

Meanwhile at the TARDIS in London, England, the Doctor and his wife Rose Tyler set off for another adventure as they were unsure where they would head to next. They were both unaware of the series of the events that would await them.

“Hard to believe that eight months have passed since the war with Thanos ended.” Rose stated.

“And since then it had been just us.” the Doctor replied, “Me and you. Martha is currently with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Nyssa is with Yondu and the Voltron Force, Tegan is training an individual by the name of Kate Bishop to be the next Hawkeye, we will miss them.”

“And Captain Jack?”

“He is back with his Torchwood crew. He wanted to help Pete ever since.....well.....you know....”

“Doctor,” Rose assured her husband, “You cannot blame yourself for what my mum did. She was driven insane. She was the one who tried to kill you. You did not ask for it and don't you dare say otherwise.”

“Otherwise.”

“Now you are just being silly.”

The couple were startled hearing the sound meaning someone is trying to call them.

“A call.” Rose quipped.

“I will get it.” the Doctor replied. He answered the call to find his long time friend and former companion Sarah Jane Smith on the screen, “Sarah Jane! Good to see you again!”

“It is good to see you too, Doctor.” Sarah Jane replied, “but sadly this is not a social call.”

“I think I get that, so what seems to be the trouble?”

Rose joined her husband as the Doctor's long time friend was giving them some news that she had to tell them.

“It is the Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, Doctor.” Sarah Jane announced, “He passed away last week at the nursing home. They said it was very peaceful and he talked a lot about you before he passed.”

Rose saw that her husband was crying as tears fell down his face. She hurried to the screen as Sarah Jane continued to speak with tears down her face, “I am sorry. This must hurt as the Brigadier was one of your oldest companions. It hurts us as he was friends with me and the kids before he passed. We would visit him often. UNIT is going to have a memorial service for him today at 4 o clock.”

“Say no more.” Rose told Sarah Jane as her heart broke for her husband and her friend, “We will be there.”

The screen turned off as Rose and the Doctor were face to face with one another in sadness and grief.

“I thought that our losses would be over after the war with Thanos.” the Doctor said sadly.

“It never does, love.” Rose replied, “It never does. I wish it did sometimes, but it does not.”


End file.
